Ticub
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Ticub:' **Starting minion *'Tigertan:' **Floor 6-3 **Ticub grows into Tigertan at Lv.17 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|300 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|185 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|215 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skills Speed Specialization Guard Specialization Normal Specialization Strategy Ticub/Tigertan could be considered one of the best all-around minions and one of the two starter minions you get from the Grand Sage. It's a balance between power, speed, and bulk. Powerful moves from the Normal skill tree help boost the power, Quickness and White Heat from the Speed skill tree help it to move near the top of the Speed bracket, and the Guard skill tree gives the necessary Health boost in the form of Fortitude as well as the Directed Earth. Tigertan doesn't have many downsides, but it does have some. Its only weaknesses are rather uncommon Undead and Demonic moves. Minions that are naturally faster are a problem too, as they can take you down with their assorted Charge Blasts and Windstorms. Powerful super-effective moves will quickly defeat the Tigertan, as well. However, as one of the most balanced minions in the game, Tigertan can help its allies overcome their problems--and they can help Tigertan overcome its own. Play to its strengths, and may the Force be with you. Speed Skills White Heat will be one of your main moves in the Speed skill tree. It does 50 base points of damage with 25 base points of time damage every round for three rounds. Thrash is another option that has 90 base points of damage with lower energy, but has no time damage. For other options, Wild Lance Level Three does 75 base points of damage, and Reckless Dash Level Four does 70, so both will hit your target hard, but Wild Lance cuts your Attack by 49%, and Reckless Dash has recoil damage. Quickness Level Five, a passive speed boost with a 40% overall increase, is absolutely mandatory, as without it, you will miss out on knocking out naturally-faster minions. Guard Skills Two words for these skills: Directed Earth. It hits three allies for an armor boost of 29%. It's active for two turns. It is, in other words, all-around awesome. However, it consumes a relatively large amount of energy needed to perform it at 50 points of Energy. It's still worth it, as Tigertan gets good energy. Other options for this skill tree are Fortitude Level Five, your standard passive 40% Health boost, always useful for buffing allies--and having enough bulk to throw out a few Rock Throws. Rock Throw Level Four will hit for 55 base points of Earth-type damage, which will often be enough to defeat any Hudu. Destabilize Level Three is an important move as well, with a great 25-60 base points of damage and a 70% chance to lower all opposing minions' Speed by 20%. Taunt Level Four will also redirect 85% of the damage taken by any member of your team back onto your newly bulky Tigertan. Normal Skills This skill is perhaps the most recommended, mainly due to Demoralizing Charge move. It got 60-90 base points of damage and a 20% chance to lower the target's Attack and Speed stats by 20%. But the downside is that it needs one turn to charge up, which is especially frustrating when there are Shield Stones in play. Shield Stones make up to three random minions invulnerable to all forms of damage. Tigertan is a very balanced minion, with a plethora of other options. Toxic Fang has 50 base points of damage, and it also has 20 base points of time damage for three rounds. Energize Level Two recovers 75% of your energy, Pound Level Four does 50 base points of damage as well, but with no time damage, and Vicious Level Five passively boosts your Attack by a 40%.Category:Minions